Broken Hearts May Never Heal
by splitheart1120
Summary: Kotone is leaving for Kanto, but can Silver say goodbye in time? Soulsilvershipping One-shot


Since I am about to be damned back into the eternal hell all of us call school, I want to upload this one-shot before hand.

This is a Soulsilvershipping story, which is Lyra/Kotone/Soul and Silver/Rival, I have loved this pairing ever since I bought the Pokemon Games Soul Silver, so Enjoy...

I don't own Pokemon, and while I am in school I definitely can't buy it, because I won't have time to earn the money to afford it.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Broken Hearts May Never Heal

* * *

*Silver's POV, New Bark Town*

I was walking down the streets of New Bark Town, trying to avoid Professor Elm's Lab, especially since he hated me ever since I stole that Totodile.

My main mission was get to get to Kotone's house, I heard she was leaving to go to Kanto and I sort of wanted to say goodbye, and tell her something else as well.

It's been almost five years since we met, she's fifteen and I'm sixteen, and we get along better now.

_A lot better, all we did before was fight_.

I remembered that this was her last day in town and that she was heading to Kanto today, so I speed up slightly making my way to her house quicker.

Once I reached her house, I knocked on the door, after a few minutes a woman who I presumed was Kotone's mother opened the door.

I smiled slightly, and asked, "Is Kotone still here, I want to say goodbye to her?"

_Kotone looks a lot like her mother_.

Kotone mother shook her head and said, "Sorry, she left about half an hour ago on her Dragonite."

_So her Dragonair finally evolved._

I nodded before saying, "If she ever calls tell her that Silver wanted to say goodbye to her, but got there too late."

Kotone's mother smirked slightly before saying, "So you're her rival, Silver? The ship she's going on still doesn't leave for another ten minutes, so if you use your Alakazam, you might still make it."

I thanked Kotone's mother before leaving Kotone's house and going to the edge of New Bark Town.

I took out Alakazam's poke-ball and called him out before asking, "Alakazam, Can you teleport us to Olivine City?"

* * *

*Olivine Town*

Alakazam nodded and suddenly I found myself in Olivine City.

I ran toward the docks and asked the nearest sailor, "Did the ship heading for Kanto leave yet, I had a friend on it and I wanted to say goodbye?"

The sailor shook his head and quickly muttered, "Sorry kid, the ship left just a few minutes ago, in fact you can still see it in the horizon."

I turned to indeed see the ship, my expression was sad because I probably wouldn't be able to see her for a year in the least.

I couldn't wait that long to see her again, and asked the sailor, with my eyes still on the ship, "Sir, when is the next ship to Kanto leaving?"

The sailor smirked slightly before asking, "In two weeks, by any chance is the person you wanted to see your girlfriend?"

I blushed slightly from the sailor's comment before practically yelling, "What! Kotone and I are barely even friends, how could she be my girlfriend?"

The sailor smiled and said, "So you wanted to see the Champion Kotone, did you now, I hope you aren't another fan boy."

I growled slightly before muttering darkly, "Never compare me to those fan boys, Kotone has been my rival ever since we started our journeys."

The sailor smirked again before saying, "But you wish it was more don't you?"

I groaned and kept my eye on the ship, which was nearly out of view, when suddenly the ship exploded into a volcano of smoke and flames.

I watched from a far in shock, silently muttering, "No, she can't be gone."

* * *

*New Bark Town, Half an Hour Later*

As soon as the ship had exploded and I got over my shock, I realized that Kotone's mother had to know the truth.

I called out Golbat and asked him to fly me over to New Bark Town because Alakazam was still tired.

As soon as I reached the outskirts of I recalled Golbat and ran into Kotone's old friend Ethan.

I told Ethan, "I need you to get Professor Elm and meet me at Kotone's house in a few minutes. Don't ask questions, I'll explain there."

Ethan nodded and quickly ran in the direction of Professor Elm's Lab, while I headed to Kotone's house.

Her mother answered the door again and asked, "Silver why are you here, I thought you went to Olivine to see Kotone?"

Ethan and Professor Elm who had also come by now stared curiously, I felt the tears running down my face before saying quietly, "The ship. It exploded a while after leaving the dock. I'm sorry but Kotone's dead, she's never coming back, and I never even got to say goodbye."

Everyone stared in shock before breaking down in their own ways.

_I saw it happen, if only I had gotten there earlier, I could have told her I loved her, but I didn't and now my broken heart may never heal.

* * *

_

I am a total sucker for tragedies, but I had to write that.

Sorry if any of you are mad at be, I don't mind flames.

Also, if anyone wants a sequel to this one shot, I'm happy to write one, I might write one after I post up the next chapter of The Last Rose, which will be up either later today or sometime during the week.

Review. (*_*)


End file.
